Lilamon
Lilamon is Fictional character from the Digimon_Savers series, a humanoid plant hybrid Digimon and the ultimate level partner of Yoshino_Fujieda the series' main heroine. She is reliable, kind, loving and brave, a loyal friend to anyone who she thinks deserves such kindness. Her feminine and seemingly frail appearance should not be taken to heart, as she has already demonstrated power rivalling that of RiseGreymon. Lilamon‚Äôs name is derived from the English word Lilac, describing her sweet and flowery appearance and perhaps her coloration. Her character was voiced by Yukana (Japan) in Digimon Savers. Since Savers has not aired in North America, she has no dub voice actress. Evolution * Fresh/Baby I - BotamonBased on data from Digimon Savers v-pet, Digivice iC http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digivice/ * In-Training/Baby II - Budmon * Rookie/Child - Raramon * Champion/Adult - Sunflowmon * Ultimate/Perfect - Lilamon * Mega/Ultimate - RosemonBased on data from Digimon Savers v-pet toy, Digivice iC http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digivice/ Physical Desciption Lilamon is a tall and elegant pinkish-lilac fairy/plant-hybrid like Digimon that stands at about 6 feet tall and noticeably shorter and more feminine than her previous evolution. Lilamon‚Äôs arms are an elegant addition to her anatomy, appearing as long stem like appendages and possessing beautiful upturned white flower like limbs (that house golden yellow centres) that are most likely there to represent hands. Her torso is seemingly covered in a yellowish-green bodice that has feather like objects spraying off around her shoulders. The same ‚Äúfeathers‚Äù are also seen sprouting up around her crotch area, but coloured rose pink. The bodice also houses an elegant red tulip like flower around the collar area -- it is assumed that this is simply for decorative influences. Her legs are as equally elegant as the rest of her body, long and colored rose - finishing with the same flower like appendages that are housed on her arms, but obviously used as feet instead of hands in this case. Much of her head is shadowed by a pink flower-like hat although it can be seen that face appears close to that of a female humanoid but pale pink in coloration and the eyes black and abnormally beautifully large. Her hair can also be seen, appearing as short green vines that frame her face nicely. Lilamon‚Äôs back houses a large pink flower, consisting of four petals and a golden yellow centre, that is presumed to act as a type of floatation device, as Lilamon is always seen flying and never walking. Abilities Lilamon's plant-like physiology grants her with the ability to absorb solar energy and convert it into a special type of energy that can be used in a variety of ways. She also sports a flowery appendage on her back that is assumed to stimulate flight, as she is never seen walking. Lilamon is also able to produce a magnificently dazzling pollen that glitters and sparkles in a plethora of shimmering colours. Attacks Beauty Slap: Lilamon viciously propels herself into the air, her flowery arms outstretched a trail of rainbow coloured glitter/pollen following in her wake. As she reaches the top of her flight she performs fast cross slashes with her arms, releasing gale force gusts of mystical pink wind with each movement. The hurricane wind whips can send enemies as big as Mammothmon toppling over their feet or spiralling hundreds of feet backwards, whilst causing them damage of indescribable power. Un Duex Pollen: Lilamon zips into the air, as her the outer sections of her flower ‚Äúwings‚Äù begin to collect glowing white solar energy. This glow soon spreads the central parts of her flower like arms, from where Lilamon is able to convert the glow in immensely powerful explosive energy blasts that can be fired in quick succession like a machine gun firing its rounds. The flowery energy blasts can blast holes through metal and rock and are able to take down foes such as Mammothmon with relative ease. Lila Shower: - No description available yet, has yet to appear. Appearances Digimon Savers Lilamon was the third of the main hero‚Äôs Ultimate Level Digimon to make their appearance. She first appeared during the climatic battle with Mammothmon. Yoshino and Gaomon were busy helping Touma to stand up while Raramon was going at Mammothmon, who had just been called up from the ice by Gotsumon, with all she had. Unfortunately Mammothmon was too strong and was about to defeat Raramon, when Yoshino finally embraced her Digisoul allowing Raramon to speed Digivolve into Lilamon. After the Digivolution sequence all the main hero‚Äôs were astounded by Lilamon‚Äôs beauty, as she floated there with a dazzling rainbow coloured aura surrounding her. Fortunately for them she was not only beautiful but powerful, taking out Mammothmon in two moves and without him landing a scratch upon her. She has yet to appear again . . . But is set to become Rosemon the queen of flowers. Notes Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family